


Beggars Can’t Be Shooters, Right?

by PolarKraken



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Frotting, Groping, Hidden Feelings, Lingerie, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Give me a cute suggestion, I prolly gonna write it (you know who you are)Just in time for Valentine's!Think pre-Season One shenanigans with this one, when Julian was less of a dick.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Beggars Can’t Be Shooters, Right?

“Yeaah, Bobby, you’re the _man_!”

Ricky cheered as he got handed the little unsuspecting package from the delivery guy. He was quick to stuff it down the back of his orange scraps with a routine motion. Bobby, lanky old Bobby, was just standing in front of him, arms crossed. 

“I don’t even wanna know what you have planned with this kinda stuff. Something greasy for sure.”

“As a matter of fact, no, it’s just a favor I’m doing for a friend is all.”

The grey wispy hairs on Bobby’s head waved as he sarcastically nodded at him before he turned around and mumbled something under his breath. Ricky just stood there frowning, before he too made his way back into the main building of the prison. 

He carefully patted the little package while he couldn’t hold back a grin. Man, sometimes he was just too smart for his own good. Julian had been a certain kind of grumpy lately, and if Ricky had learned anything over all these years they knew each other, it was probably because he missed having girls around. Jail was a pretty big sausage party after all. While it was nearly impossible to smuggle girls in the daily food delivery truck, he had been able to get his mitts on something which would hopefully help Julian over this dry streak. 

Luckily Ricky knew of a couple of places where the guards were usually not checking all too often, so he could inspect the package in more detail. 

Hunched behind a big cling film wrapped crate of industrial grade toilet paper, he pulled the little plastic bag out, ripped it open and procured the contents one after the other. 

“Maaan, I said I wanted red.”

He muttered all annoyed, feeling the smooth fabric between his fingers. 

“At least it’s silk I guess. Should do the trick…”

After a short peak around to see if he was safe, he unfolded one thin piece of garment and felt himself getting flustered and maybe a tiny bit hesitant. He was doing this for Julian so it was worth it, but still, it was quite something. He really hoped this asshole would appreciate his efforts. With a grunt he pulled his pants down, hoping to god that nobody would come by to snoop around. 

At last it was bed time. The doors just closed loudly with a bang as usual, the guards yelling at them to turn the lights off. It was dark, but the fluorescent hall light falling through the bars still illuminated their cell bright enough to see. Ricky was shuffling under the thin covers while he thought hard how he should approach this. They had around two hours till the guards would make their rounds, so he couldn’t stall too long. 

He cleared his throat to get Julian’s attention, but when that didn’t work he decided to call out his name.

“Psstt, Julian!”

“What is it?”

Came from the other side of the cell, grumbly and obviously pissed off. 

“Ehm, you know I’ve noticed you being in a sour mood a lot lately and-“

“Yeah, no shit, we’re in fucking prison, you want me to celebrate?”

Ricky knew that he had to be extremely annoyed to not even let him finish. He gripped the blanket a bit tighter and then continued. 

“No, I’m not saying that. Buuuut your best buddy Ricky here has something to cheer you up!”

“Unless it’s a pardon I’m not interested.”

“Hmnn, no, not that. But think, Julian. What’s something to miss the most in here?”

He heard gentle rustling from him and he could make out his shape turning around from his usual prone position to face him. 

“What, you smuggled some booze?”

His voice actually sounded more interested, so Ricky felt encouraged. 

“Nah, the other thing.”

“I mean, we got the weed at least…”

He mulled and then finally made a sudden movement as he sat up a bit. 

“You got a porn mag in??”

Ricky snickered triumphantly before he lay down and lifted his blanket up. 

“No man, even better!!”

He could see Julian’s frame leaning forward to get a better look and he used the moment to pull his trousers down, revealing what he had put on just for him. He even shuffled a bit closer to the edge so he was illuminated better. 

There were a few seconds of silence and Ricky wondered if his friend was simply too overwhelmed with gratitude. It was getting a bit embarrassing to show him the strap of the black, lacy panties he was wearing without getting any reaction, so he started to squirm uncomfortably, blinking into the almost darkness to get a glimpse of Julian’s expression. 

“We-well, you like it?"

His voice was high pitched and shitty sounding and he wished his insecurity wouldn’t come out like that. He then heard the other sigh loudly. 

“I can’t fucking believe you, Ricky.”

He scream-whispered while he leaned up on one elbow.

“Why would you think I’d want to see something like this?!”

Aaaah, now Ricky understood. Julian simply didn’t get the intent behind his super awesome plan. He hurried to clear things up, by getting out of bed and quickly taking a big step so he was standing directly in front of him.

“It’s not about seeing, dummy! C’mon, scoot over, I’ll show you!”

Julian was about to protest but he already pushed himself on his mattress, throwing his blanket over both of them so he wouldn’t get caught. Now he was pressed against him on the tiny surface, but this would probably work to his advantage. 

“Why the fuck are you in my bed, piss back off over there! I’m trying to sleep here!”

Julian’s hands were already on his chest, pushing against him, so Ricky seized the opportunity and grabbed his wrists. 

“Would you calm your fucking tits, Julian?! I’m doing something nice for you here and all you do is bitch at me!!”

“Yeah, what you think will happen if we get caught like this with you wearing fucking _ladies panties_??”

Ricky scoffed and finally pulled Julian’s right hand downwards, who still tried to fight it.

“It’s called lingering, dick bag, and I know you like this sorta stuff on girls. So what difference does it make when it’s on me?”

“A huge fucking difference, because you’re not a girl!”

Ricky frowned in the darkness and hesitated for only a moment before he moved Julian’s hand under the waistband of his trousers so his fingers would touch the nice soft silk. Okay, maybe he wasn’t a girl, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to cheer his buddy up, right?

“Don’t fuck it till you try it.”

He mumbled between them, pressed Julian’s palm against his hip, while he moved his gaze upwards to stare at him. Julian’s eyes were watching him furiously, but then he saw how he sighed and his featured softened. 

“Look man, I appreciate it, but…”

Ricky felt how Julian’s fingers were gliding ever so slightly over him, feeling the fabric clinging to his skin. He pushed himself against the touch and had to sigh out when he felt his rough fingertips pressing harder. 

“It’s just not the same…”

He said, but surprisingly kept on moving his hand, tracing the lace of the garment from his hip all the way down to his belly. 

“I mean yeah, I know I’ve got a dick and all that, but if you ignore that…”

“Hmn...”

Julian made, his hand going the other way now and then moving down, his palm rounding over his butt cheek and Ricky could swear it felt like he was exploring all this. 

“I guess… it does feel nice…”

He mumbled and Ricky’s grip on Julian’s other wrist got tighter when the touch was slowly going further down to where his butt met his thigh. His big hand was stroking around, back and forth, up and down, feeling the silk covered skin which made the ginger twitch ever so slightly. He hadn’t expected him to be so _gentle_ with it all, more like a bit of groping and pinching to rile himself up enough to have a good jerk session, but that… this was unusually tender for the guy. Didn’t really help that this area down there was stupidly sensitive so he was fidgeting around a lot. 

“So… what was your goal here, make me fuck you or something?”

Julian hummed close to his ear and man he didn’t stop fucking touching him!!! Now his palm was on his hip and he was getting a good handful of butt, which he massaged slowly. Ricky shivered and tried to stay calm enough to answer. 

“N-no, just wanted you to have something to touch is all, give you the strip club experience, you know?”

He saw Julian shake his head. 

“Never seen such a big hairy girl in any club I went to, but…”

His hand was still going back there and it had a stronger effect on Ricky than he had thought. He arched into his grip just a little bit, feeling happy that he obviously had managed to lift Julian’s spirits. 

“Beggars can’t be shooters, right?"

He huffed, laying his head down on Julian’s pillow, his scent suddenly filling his airways. Man this guy managed to smell amazing even in jail, how did he do that? And how had he managed to get his dick hard just by massaging his butt?

Ricky tried his best to hide his boner, very aware that this would break the little phantasy he wanted to provide. Julian seemed to be unperturbed, kept on groping him, obviously having fun feeling around his butt like that. He even got out of Ricky’s grip so he could use both hands. He squeezed it under his body until he could reach the other cheek and now he really was going to town. 

“Can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

Julian huffed and Ricky had to gasp when he kneaded his butt properly, rubbing and pinching him. 

“Told ya it would be great…”

He answered, barely able to keep it together. He wished Julian would show his gratitude and give him a little hand job maybe, but he wasn’t so lucky. 

“You got a bra on as well?”

He was actually pulling him a bit closer and Ricky had to strain against his pull so he wouldn’t poke him with his dick. He shrugged and concentrated to be able to speak.

“I… uh… I do but… couldn’t put it on myself. I only know how to open those things…”

Julian’s eyes, their intense blue even visible in the artificial dim light, practically glowed at him when he said that. 

“Where is it??”

He whispered. Ricky was taken aback by the enthusiasm of his friend. Of course he was happy about it, but he hadn’t thought it would work so well. He really must be a genius! Awkwardly he rummaged around and got the bra out of his pocket to show it to Julian. He just let go of him and snatched that thing out of his grip. 

“Yeah, looks like it could fit…”

Julian’s look switched between the bra and Ricky, clearly contemplating something. He already missed his hands on him, but what came next made more than up for it. 

“Sit up, I’m gonna put it on for you.”

“Wh-wha..? You serious?”

Julian nodded quickly. Ricky hadn’t seen him be so excited very often in their lives and he felt a bit flattered. He did as he was told, Julian coming up with him. He gestured at him almost impatiently. 

“Take your shirt off, hurry up!”

The command was whispered, but still made him all giddy. Ricky rushed to comply, throwing the stiff orange fabric on the floor just to sit there in front of him, half naked. Julian cocked his eyebrows and smirked at him. 

“You at least got A-cups so let’s see how they look with a bra on. C’mon, arms up, buddy!”

“Hey, don’t tease me, you asshole!”

Ricky retorted, but did as he was told. Julian pulled the garment over his arms, the straps now hanging over his shoulders and suddenly he was so close to him, his arms around his waist, his head pushed in the crook of his neck and then his hands were grabbing the elastic straps, tightening them around him and with a few quick motions he was done and sat back down again, marveling at his work. Ricky looked down on himself and actually felt his face heat up. Fuck, he _did_ have boobs and they _did_ look good in that bra. It wasn’t padded or anything, just a thin silky one, but it did the trick. 

“Man Ricky…”

Julian sighed.

“I don’t know if it’s the lack of pussy talking but… didn’t think you’d pull this off so well, look at you.”

Julian’s hands were back again, one cupping one of his tits, the other on the small of his back, drawing him close once more. Ricky couldn’t help himself and make little noises while he was being touched like that, his boner twitching in the little panties. 

“For all the complaining you did, you seem pretty happy now.”

Ricky grinned at him, eyes half lidded, barely able to hide his own arousal anymore. Julian shrugged while his hand kept moving over his chest, wiggling the bit of fat he had there, his thumb brushing over his nipple.

“Guess you do know what I need sometimes.”

He replied quietly, while he let the hand on his back glide down again, slipping under his pants, returning to his butt, those fingers stroking and caressing him over that soft and sensitive skin. Damnfuck, this felt way too nice, those rough confident fingers gripping and rubbing over all these intimate areas, ticklish sensations making him quiver. Ricky shoved one arm between them, pressing against his crotch in a desperate attempt to hide his ever rising hard-on. 

“Don’t worry, I’m hard, too…”

Came Julian’s voice, shaky but reassuring and Ricky looked up, panting heavily. 

“Ha-haaa, you’re hard from your best friend!”

He mocked him, lovingly of course and he felt joy rising inside of him when Julian giggled at that. 

“Ha-haaa, you’re hard from your best friend touching your butt!”

It’s been a while since he had felt this kind of connection with him. Their relationship had been strained for quite some time. He hadn’t expected them to come around through these kinds of means, but Ricky was the last to complain. Even without all this other stuff going on, it was just nice to hear Julian calling himself his best friend; that alone made it all worth it. 

“So… what we gonna do about that…?”

Ricky asked slyly, reducing the distance between them even more. 

“Well, my hands are busy so I guess… get to work.”

It was true; Ricky’s hands had only been gripping at Julian’s scrubs without doing much, so he decided to make himself useful. He moved his left hand between his thighs, pulling his own dick out, feeling the heat rising from his chest all over his face again and it all got even worse when he dipped his hand into Julian’s trousers and instead of pulling away or complaining, he felt his hips roll up, inviting his touch when he found his dick. As Julian was wearing boxers, there was a lot more fabric he had to get out of the way than with himself, but he managed it, the hot shaft nice and firm in his fist. He looked down and saw it glistening with arousal, some precum already leaking out. He couldn’t even remember when he last had his dick in his grip like that, but it was easy to get back into the swing of things. 

He tried his best to double fist everything, moving both hands simultaneously, but it was made impossible by Julian’s fucking fingers probing and poking and squeezing him everywhere. Who knew his nipples could become so sensitive? He somehow tried to get his hands in synch with Julian’s movements, which his body automatically leaned against, but he couldn’t keep up. Luckily his friend noticed his struggles.

“Seriously Ricky…”

He said breathlessly, and then moved closer to him, until one of his legs was lying over Ricky’s thigh. 

“See, now you can use one hand…”

Ricky could only stare down; Julian’s flawless dick right next to his own mangled one. As always he enjoyed seeing that he was a bit better equipped down there than Julian was, but he couldn’t think about that for too long. He could swear he could feel the heat radiating from that thing and all he could think of was that he wanted to feel it more. He did as he was told, his right hand closing around both their dicks, his fingers curling to squeeze them together and both men moaned out a bit too loudly. They quickly quieted down again and when the coast seemed to be clear, Ricky started to move his hand up and down. 

“Fuck, that’s good…”

Julian hissed, still very much groping him, going maybe even harder now that he was getting jerked off. Ricky felt sweat pearl on his forehead, the wonderful touches of Julian heating up his skin, his nipples hard under his fingertips, their dicks pressed tightly together, sensitive nerve endings directly stimulating each other. His friend rocked into his hand pretty shamelessly, which was hot as fuck, but even better was the face he was giving him right now. When they had fooled around in the past, Julian usually didn’t let him see his face, so this was a novelty for Ricky. 

His eyes were closed, his eyebrows curled up in desperation, his mouth slightly open for him to pant and mutter words too quiet for him to hear. It was great, these familiar features showing him such an unfamiliar, intimate expression. They were so close their noses were touching, so Ricky made sure to look at all the details he could make out in the little light they had. 

He wanted to see more, was getting greedy with all this sudden affection, so he moved his hand faster, his thumb sliding over the tips of their dicks every few times until Julian had to hold back his moaning. Instead he just seemed to get more forceful with his touches, groping his butt so hard his blunt fingernails were scratching him pleasurably, his left boob getting pushed and rubbed as well, Julian’s pointer finger circling his nipple. 

It was like the air between their bodies was heating up, filling his nose with their combined scent, sweat and sex and weed and all the other good stuff and finally Ricky couldn’t take it anymore. His free hand got a hold on Julian’s short black hair and he held him in place while he pushed their foreheads together. To his surprise he let him and he felt accomplished. With just a bit of fabric and some closeness he had turned Julian’s grumpiness into playful horniness. 

“Ricky, stop fucking around… Finish it up….!”

His voice was wavering and his breath was hot against his skin and he almost kissed him, but decided that this would probably go too far. Instead he obeyed, changing his pace from a brisk stroll to a fast sprint, Julian squeezing his butt cheek like a stress ball, playing with his nipple through the silk, panting quick and heavy, their musk getting more intense. It felt different than usual, all the arousal inside of him not just coming from his dick as usual, but buzzing all around his body from everywhere Julian touched him, making all this more intense. He wished that they could do this more often, maybe even outside of prison, which surely would be nicer. Not that he didn’t enjoy the closeness his small bed provided, or the excitement it brought that they did this while they could get caught at any moment, but still. He was thinking of having Julian sprawled over his own bed while he could show him a good time, all relaxed and happy and with the privacy it took to be really intimate with someone who was so important to you. He knew this would never happen, as they usually only did quick and dirty stuff like right now. It was alright, Ricky was happy with anything he could get. 

At least he would get a shared orgasm with his best friend, which was a lot more than he had hoped for. He listened to him hyperventilating harder, rocking his hips faster, gripping his body tighter while he felt himself losing it more, the tightness behind his balls getting stronger, his heart beating harder, his whole body twitching and shaking and he somehow managed to open his eyes to look into Julian’s face, which was honestly pretty right now. Long lashes, a film of sweat enhancing his features, the loveliest expression he had ever seen and all that so close to him. He really needed to get them both off or he’d do or say something he would regret. 

He gripped them just a tiny bit harder, changed up his rhythm one last time, three fast strokes, one long one and then Julian let out a strained moan, pushed against him and his eyebrows were lifting just when came, Ricky feeling his cum dribble down over his hand which finally made him find his release as well, coming just seconds after his friend, their sperm mixing together while he kept on milking them. It took all his strength to not make too much sound as he felt the prickling sensation culminate from all over his body in his groin, just to spread back out, lighting fireworks in his brain. 

They didn’t move for a while, forehead to forehead, Ricky’s hand still holding their dicks which were going soft in his grip, Julian still cupping a feel front and back. He was also the one who pulled away first and Ricky hated how much he wanted to cuddle right now. His body already felt cold without Julian’s hands on him, but then he patted his cheek, the one on his face this time, and he looked up and saw his smile. 

There was no other way around it; it was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. All relaxed and satisfied and yes, affectionate, something Julian didn’t show often. Ricky shot him a smile back, a cocky one he hoped, and caressed his face as well as he was letting go of him. 

“If we were allowed I’d let you sleep here, but you know…”

Julian shrugged and Ricky simply nodded, his smile fading. As he slid off the small bed he pulled his trousers up, before he picked his shirt off the concrete floor. Reality slowly settled in again. This all was nice, but they were still in this shitty little prison cell.

“Hey Ricky, this was really great though. Gonna pay you back for this.”

He turned around, seeing Julian lying on his side, leaning on his hand, a meaningful expression on his face, which made Ricky’s smile return in an instant. 

“You better!”

Just when he had said this, they could hear the tell-tale thumping of heavy boots and Ricky basically jumped back into his bed, rolling up under the blanket and pretended to sleep. With his face hidden he was able to grin widely, happy at the little promise Julian had made. At least with him in here, this cell wasn’t so shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
